


Life with an Overprotective Pack

by summertimesr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Dom Brett, Dom Derek, F/F, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Puppy Liam, Spanking, Sub Isaac, Sub Jackson, Sub Liam, Sub Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertimesr/pseuds/summertimesr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is the youngest submissive in his pack, complete with an overprotective alpha dom as his guardian. Shameless excuse for pack fluff and a budding romance between Brett and Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys-- yay for first posts! I've been reading for awhile, decided to try my hand at writing. Hope you guys like :) WARNING these characters are nothing like they are in the show they are literally just pawns for my muse. No beta, all mistakes are my own. Guess I should add a disclaimer in here... I OWN NOTHING. 
> 
> Now on to the story, Enjoy!

“Hey, Liam! Wait up!”

Liam turned around, smiling as he saw Brett jogging toward him with a bright smile on his face. 

“Hey,” Brett said, leaning over to grip his knees, feigning exhaustion.  
“Hey, dude, what’s up?” Liam chuckled, patting his friend on the back. 

“Nothing,” Brett said, standing upright again, “I wanted to ask you though-- are you doing anything Saturday night?” 

“Uhhh, pack meeting at 6 but nothing else. Whatcha thinkin?” Liam responded easily.  


“You, me-- pizza and a movie?” Brett inquired, peering down at Liam.  


“Sounds fun, I’m down.” Liam said, trying to knock shoulders, but only succeeding in bumping Brett’s chest.  


“Great! I’ll pick you up at 7:30?” Brett asked, ruffling Liam’s hair. 

“Liam, get your butt over here! We’re going to be late to the picnic!” Stiles called from his jeep. 

“Yeah, 7:30 works! See you then!” Liam yelled jogging toward Stiles. 

Liam threw his backpack in the backseat and clunked into the passenger side. Swinging the door shut, he turned to Stiles “Hey man! Long time, no see!” Liam said happily, because it really had been. A whole 3 days without Stiles, while he was in stupid Chicago for a stupid wedding. Stiles pulled the beta into a hug, patting his back reassuringly “don’t worry dude, I’m all yours for the rest of the night.” 

Stiles pulled back from the hug, and reversed out of the parking spot. They rode in comfortable silence until Stiles asked Liam casually, “so, who was that you were talking to? You know, back at school?”

Liam looked over at him, “Who? Brett?” 

“Hmmm, so Brett’s his name.” Stiles hummed quietly “What were you guys talking about?” He asked, deceptively calm. Liam stared the side of his face, trying to understand what he was getting at. 

“Nothing, man, just making plans to go hang.” Liam said, throwing his feet up on the dash. Stiles swatted at the teen's legs until they fell once again to the floor, brushing off the nonexistent marks where they previously rested. 

“Hang?” He asked, “like a date?” 

Liam looked over again at him in surprise. “What? Why would you think that?”

“Hmm, I don’t know, maybe because he was all over you and you seemed to like it.” Stiles grinned in a way that Liam knew this was going to come back and bite him in the butt. 

“What do you mean all over me? We’re just friends Stiles.” Liam muttered, trying to ignore the way that his heart was about to pound out of his chest. 

“Dude he was practically smothering you with his scent. And just friends? Psssht, I think your blush says differently. What are your plans anyway?” 

Now that Liam actually stopped to think about it, it did kind of sound like a date. But it wasn’t! They were just friends-- close friends. 

“Pizza and a movie…” The beta mumbled, feeling his cheeks heat even more. 

“Could you get anymore cliche?! Let me guess, he’s picking you up on his motorcycle.” Stiles grinned turning to look at the blushing teen. 

Bringing up his knees to wrap his arms around himself self- consciously Liam said “he doesn’t drive a motorcycle.” 

“Oh god, he’s picking you up for pizza and a movie and somehow you didn’t realize this was a date? Liam, sweety, sometimes you really are too naive.” 

“Shut up, Stiles, it’s not a date! I think I would know if someone asked me on a date.” 

Stiles slung his arm around Liam’s shoulder “my little Liam is growing up.” He sighed dramatically, as we pulled up to the park where we would be meeting the rest of the pack for a picnic, “just remember-- use protection!” He said seriously, turning to look the teen in the eyes. 

Liam blushed red as a tomato, punching Stiles lightly in the arm before gratefully escaping the car and throwing back at him, “shut up Stiles!” 

Stiles laughed at Liam’s antics and pulled him into a side armed hug, while ruffling his hair. 

As the duo approached the rest of the pack, Boyd threw out “Hey guys, what’s up?” while reaching out to ruffle Liam’s hair and pull Stiles into a hug. 

“Well, nothing much is new with me,” Stiles started, and just from the tone of his voice Liam knew that this would not be good for him “but Liam’s got a hot date!” 

Oh god, the beta groaned, as the flurry of questions were all thrown at him. “It’s not a date!” Liam tried to protest, to no avail. 

“What’s his name?”  
“How old is he?”  
“Is he hot?”  
“When is it?”  
“Where are you guys going?”

The teen sat down heavily, resting his forehead on his knees. Just when Liam thought it couldn’t get any worse, Derek came over asking, “what’s going on?” 

Erika was quick to jump in, “Liam’s got a date!” 

“What? With who?” He growled, coming over to place a hand on Liam’s shoulder. 

“It’s not a date.” Liam mumbled pathetically. 

“It so is!” Stiles butted in “Brett is picking up our little Liam, and taking him out to pizza and a movie.” 

“Brett… who’s Brett?” Derek said, squatting down to try and make eye contact with his beta. 

“Oooooh, I know Brett! Brett Talbot, right? Really tall, really hot” Isaac said,chuckling as Scott slung an arm around his shoulder possessively. 

“Also, one of the dommiest doms to ever dom” Isaac added in. 

Liam groaned, because this was it, he is literally going to die of embarrassment. 

“Were you planning on asking me about this, Liam?” Derek asked, deceptively calm. 

“I-I didn’t think it was a big deal” Liam mumbled desperately, starting to feel a little queasy and maybe a little guilty. 

Derek squeezed his neck reassuringly “Sweetheart, going on your first date with a dom is a big deal.” He said, moving his hand to pat my back. 

“It’s not a date…” Liam tried once again, pathetically. 

“Liam.” Derek warned. 

Liam whimpered at the tone, baring his neck “sorry alpha” he muttered. The beta always had a hard time adjusting to the guilt that the felt when Derek had to use his stern or disappointed voice.  
Derek brushed back his bangs, “Shhhh, it’s alright, pup. Just make sure to ask next time, alright?” 

Liam nodded quickly, chancing a glance up to his alpha. 

“Good boy,” Derek said, pulling Liam into a hug. 

Liam relaxed into the hug, knowing that Derek wasn’t angry with him. Liam started to get up, but was quickly stopped by the tightening of Derek’s arms around him. 

“Liam, I will need to know all of the details and there will be ground rules.” Derek said into Liam’s ear, still holding him in a tight hug. 

Liam nodded, pulling back from the hug. “He’s picking me up at 7:30 tomorrow night, then we’re going for pizza and a movie.” 

“He’s picking you up? Is he driving? How old is he?” Derek asked, carefully masking any emotions.

“He’s 18, and yeah, I think he’ll be driving.” The teen said, shifting minutely to look at the spread of food. 

Eyeing it hungrily, he said “can we maybe talk about this later? I’m starved.”

Derek chuckled, “sure, pup-- but just know that this talk WILL be happening at some point.” 

Liam nodded easily, while inside he was dreading the talk. Derek was always one to nit pick, and he was sure to pick out every dynamic of their relationship and make him feel even more insecure than he already was, even if Derek did do it unknowingly. 

Liam grabbed a few sandwiches and then took the empty seat next to Scott. He was starting to feel nervous about what was apparently his first date tomorrow. Why would Brett ask him on a date? Brett could literally have anyone in the whole school-- whoever he wanted. He probably just wants to hang out, and I’m going to make this whole big deal of it, and then he’ll never want to see me again. I wish I knew what he was thinking, Liam thought. 

“LIAM!” 

Liam snapped his head up to look across at Boyd. 

“Dude, are you okay? I’ve said your name like six times in the last 30 seconds.” Boyd said, giving me a concerned look. I looked around at the rest of the pack, noticing an identical look of worry on their faces.  
“Yeah!” I said, with a little too much enthusiasm “what did you need?” 

Boyd gave me a disbelieving look, “Just wondering if you wanted in for a little ultimate frisbee?” 

“Yeah, sure!” Liam said, jumping on his feet with new found energy. The teen loved ultimate frisbee, plus, he thought, 'maybe it’ll help me get my mind off the Brett situation.' 

“Great,” Boyd said, pulling Liam into a hug, “you’re on my team.”

###################################################

A few hours and many bruises later, Liam found himself back home with Derek. The sub has been done washing up for 20 minutes now, but every time he tried to work up the nerve to go down stairs he thought about how uncomfortable and awkward this conversation is going to be. Liam really does not want to talk to Derek about this, he is making way too big of a deal out of nothing. Worst of all, the teen knows Derek is going to talk to Brett when he get’s here and make him look like a fucking pure damsel in distress. God, if Brett wanted to be Liam's friend before, he’s definitely not going to want to after tomorrow night. 

“Li? You okay in there?” Derek asked, rapping lightly on the door. 

He cracked the door open and popped his head in. His eyes zeroed in on his beta and then we was striding forward pulling the boy into his chest. It was only when Liam's nose was pressed up against his guardian's shirt and Derek's comforting scent filled his senses that Liam realized he was crying. 

“Li, sweetheart, what’s the matter?” Derek asked, rocking the sub back and forth. 

Liam opened his mouth to respond, only to realize that he didn’t even know what the matter was. He didn't even know why he was crying. 

“I-i don’t know” Liam whimpered “I’m sorry” he said, trying to pull away and compose himself. 

Derek's arms tightened around him “shhhh, it’s okay, c’mon-- up you get,” he said, pulling Liam up by his armpits. 

Derek reached his foot under the bed and pulled out the kneeling pad. Once the sub felt the gentle pressure of his dom's hands on his shoulders he sunk to his knees, letting out a breath. Liam placed his head against Derek's thigh and let himself drift down. The last thing Liam heard was Derek whispering to him that everything was alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for the delay ya'll, I promise I'm still working on this story (and it even has a plot, yay!) I'm not gonna promise anything in terms of when I will have the next chapter out, college is definitely kicking my ass right now :/ But I hope you all will stick with the story. Much love <3

When Liam opened his eyes next, he was tucked into bed. It was so warm and cozy, he never wanted to get up. Liam didn’t know what time it was, he didn’t even know what day it was-- everything was a blur. As confusing a feeling as that was, the boy felt completely relaxed, as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Liam hadn’t realized how badly he'd needed to go down. 

He turned over and blinked blearily at the alarm clock. The numbers ‘11:07’ stared back at him. 

Alarm bells started going off in the beta's head. He had already missed the first 3 periods of the day, and at this rate he would barely make it for any of 4th. Liam is already hopeless at school, he can’t afford to be missing classes. 

The beta jumped out of bed and threw on the first semi-clean thing he saw. Quickly brushing his teeth and washing his hair, Liam slung his backpack over his shoulder only to realize that he hadn’t zipped the stupid bag and now all of his school work was strewn across the bedroom floor. 

Hastily shoving it all back into the bag and jamming the zipper shut, Liam sprinted from the room down to the kitchen. There Derek sat, leisurely drinking his coffee and reading a book. All of a sudden, Liam felt inexplicable anger bubble up within him. 

“What the fuck?!” Liam yelled at his alpha, throwing his backpack down beside him for dramatic effect. 

Derek's previous calm demeanor disappeared immediately. “What did you just say?” He asked Liam quietly, deathly. 

The beta was in no mood to take the hint that his guardian was clearly throwing at him. Why the fuck hadn’t Derek woken Liam up for school when he was just sitting here reading a fucking book. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up for school?!” Liam yelled at Derek, fuming. 

“Liam. You do not use that tone with me. Do you understand?” Derek said, standing up and placing a bookmark where he left off reading. 

“No I don’t fucking understand, why the hell didn’t you wake me up? I’m already behind, I can’t afford to miss anymore school. I’m too stupid to catch up.” Liam growled. 

“Okay, that’s enough of that, thank you.” Derek said, before he was coming over and spinning Liam around to land 5 consecutive spanks on his behind. 

Liam kept silent through them, still swimming in his pool of anger. 

Derek grasped his beta's shoulders and steered him over to a corner of the room. 

“You will wait here for 20 minutes, mister. You do not curse, you do not use that tone with me, and you do not call yourself stupid. We will be talking more about that later. And Liam? Today is Saturday.” Derek said, before going back over to his coffee and book. 

Liam groaned as the gravity of what his alpha had just told him settled in. Of course it was Saturday. No school on Saturdays. Liam had just successfully broken three big rules-- respect, cursing, and speaking badly about himself. Liam had a lot of problems with that from the past, so Derek made that a big rule. The beta was surely in for a good spanking. And for what? Why does he always have to go bat shit crazy?

If Liam had just calmly asked Derek why he hadn’t woken him up, he wouldn’t be in this mess. Why is he so stupid? Liam stared at the wall ahead of him with an ever growing pit of self hatred growing inside of his stomach. The beta didn’t even deserve Derek, who always took care of him and made him feel safe. All Liam does to pay him back is curse in his face and throw temper tantrums. No dom is ever going to want him for a sub, he's too stupid and angry all the time, not sweet like a submissive is supposed to be. 

Liam was startled out of his self deprecating rant by his guardian’s hand on his shoulder. Derek slowly turned Liam around until his face was smooshed into his dom’s shirt. Liam stood stiffly in Derek’s arms, waiting for the other shoe to drop-- waiting for Derek to pull him over his knee or start shouting at him. But Derek just kept holding him, rocking back and forth in the middle of the kitchen. Liam began to relax into the alpha’s hold. 

“I’m sorry, sir” Liam whimpered, feeling a solitary tear roll down his cheek. 

“Oh, sweetheart, it’s okay. Your punishment’s over, I forgive you.” Derek said into his beta’s hair.

“Y-you’re not going to sp- ummm, that’s it?” Liam asked, risking a look up at Derek. 

Derek smoothed the fringe back from the teen’s forehead, “Yeah, Li-- that’s it. It wasn’t so big a deal, I think you know what you did wrong.” Derek said, giving Liam an expectant look. 

“Yes! I wasn’t respectful and I cursed at you, I’m sorry.” The beta said sincerely. 

“That’s rights, pup, but I think you’re forgetting one more thing.” 

Liam looked away from his guardian. He didn’t understand why it was such a big deal that he said out loud what everyone was thinking in their heads. He was, is, stupid. It’s not a secret, and he knows it. 

Derek gave the submissive a warning pat on his bottom, “Liam, what other rule did you break this morning?”

Liam furrowed his eyebrows in agitation, but mumbled reluctantly, “I’m not supposed to speak badly about myself.”

That’s right,” Derek hummed “do you need to start your journal entries again?” 

“No… no- I just don’t understand what the big deal is.” The beta muttered coldly. 

Derek pulled Liam back so they were making direct eye contact, “The big deal is that you are NOT stupid, and you’re not being fair to yourself by believing those things. I think we’ll start up the journal entries again for this week-- it’s not a punishment, pup, I just want to make sure that you’re doing okay.” 

Liam just nodded his head reluctantly-- he HATED journal entries. They were so stupid and they made him relive everything he would rather forget. But he really doesn’t want to push it with Derek anymore today, he’s already fucked up not 20 minutes after waking up. 

“Alright, sit down and I’ll make you some breakfast.” Derek said, steering his beta toward a seat at the kitchen island. 

“So, how did you sleep?” The alpha asked, getting a carton of eggs and some bacon out of the fridge. 

“I-- umm, really well. Thanks.” The sub responded, feeling a little out of sorts from the sudden change of dynamic. 

“GUESS WHO?” Stiles yelled as he barged in through the front door. `

“Hmmmm, I wonder who that could be” Derek chuckled fondly, pulling Stiles in for a chaste kiss. 

Liam looked away uncomfortably-- ugh, it was like seeing your parents kiss. 

“Hey Li, you ready for tonight?” Stiles asked, coming over to ruffle the beta’s hair. 

Tonight? What’s happening tonight? There was only the pack meeting and then I don’t think there’s anyth- 

Oh wait.

Oh shit. 

Stiles seemed to notice the panicked expression on his face, smoothing a hand down Liam’s back he said “don’t worry pup, it’ll be fine.” 

Suddenly remembering the impending talk with Derek that was bound to happen soon, he looked over to his guardian. 

Derek, somehow reading his mind, said “we’ll get it over with after you eat, sweetheart.”

Liam nodded his head reluctantly. 

And then, what seemed like seconds later, a plate loaded with eggs, bacon, toast, and potatoes was under his nose. 

He wasn’t actually all that hungry anymore, but one look up at his alpha, and he knew that he better get at least half of his food down. 

While Liam forked the food around his plate, trying to make it seem like he was eating more than he actually was, Derek and Stiles had a silent conversation. It was obvious how protective Derek was of Liam, but the fierce love that Stiles had for his youngest pup was not to be overlooked. He would never let anyone, anyone, hurt his baby. If this Brett thinks he’s going to come in and break his little boy’s heart, he has another thing coming. Derek softened his eyes in understanding, as the two shared a tender moment. 

“Liam, you can stare at it all you want, the food’s not going anywhere. I’m going to go shower and change, and when I get back I want to see at least half of that food gone, and I want you to be waiting for me in the family room.” Derek said, as he placed a kiss on his beta’s forehead. 

Liam nodded in acknowledgement, knowing that arguing would be futile, face flushing a little at being called out. He felt Stiles hand brush his shoulder blade, as he made his way to the fridge. 

“You want anything to drink, pup?” Stiles asked. 

Liam shook his head distractedly, trying to get the food down. 

“Hey,” Stiles said, as he brushed the bangs out of his beta’s eyes “it’s going to be fine.” 

Liam nodded, standing up and declaring that he was done. He was beginning to regret agreeing to go out with Brett at all, even though he did like the way he smiled at him when he said something extraordinarily clever, and the way he towered over Liam but never made him feel small, and his eyes, and, god, his biceps and his pecs-- 

Okay, so maybe he does like like Brett, and maybe he kinda sorta hopes that the pack is right, and this is a date, but he’s getting so fucking nervous-- is it really worth it? Maybe Liam will just stay home, tell Brett he got sick, and he can’t go out. Liam can be lonely forever, Brett will find someone prettier and nicer and smarter than him anyway, and they’ll live happier ever after together. 

But, no. He was going on this date, or whatever it was. He was going out with Brett because Liam liked Brett, and because Brett liked him back (he hoped). 

Liam made his way over to the living room with these thoughts in his mind, subconsciously listening to his alpha’s instructions. He folded his legs up so he could rest his chin on his knees, taking deep breaths to calm himself. It was no big deal, just a talk. He trust’s Derek, nothing to freak out about. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Liam heard Derek’s footsteps on the stairs. He looked up to see his guardian coming toward him, and proceeded to curl even further into himself. 

Derek squeezed the back of his neck, before sitting down next to him and pulling him into a hug. 

“Liam, I'm not going to lie to you, I wish I was not having this talk with you right now," Derek said, feeling Liam start to shrink out of his arms he held on tighter "do you know why pup?" The alpha looked down at the teen and smoothed his fringe back while smiling tenderly "It's because I'm not ready to let you go."

"Huh? Derek you're not letting me go, I'm not even sure if this is a date, okay? I think everyone is just overreacting and-- " 

Derek cut him off, "No, baby, let me talk for a little, okay? Just let me say what I need to say." The Dom readjusted them so Liam's ear was right on his heartbeat-- he won't be lying to his puppy. 

"There are Alphas and Doms that want to take advantage of submissives, okay? They're sweat talkers, and they seem genuine, but they only want you for one reason, and then they are going to dump you like you didn't mean anything to them. Liam, no matter what happens tonight, you don’t owe Brett or anyone anything. Don’t do anything you don’t want to do.”

Liam looked up at his alpha in surprise, “I know! I-I, I mean, I know Derek, don’t worry about that.” 

That thought had never even crossed his mind, that Derek would be worried about him being pressured into sex. I mean, if was just their first date, or whatever -- they barely even knew each other. 

“Li, listen to me,” Derek said, grasping Liam’s chin gently, and turning his head so that the two were facing each other “I know that you may not be thinking about that, but just in case it comes up, remember you have the final say. If you don’t want to do anything, then nothing should happen. And sweetheart, you can always always call me if you need to get out of a situation.” 

The thought of having to call Derek in that sort of situation caused him to shudder, but also left him with a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. Having someone care this deeply about him was still new. 

“Liam, I also understand that you like to make people happy. And I want you to know that there is nothing wrong with that. But, don’t feel like you have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable just to make someone else happy, okay?” 

Liam nodded his head quickly, wanting to get off this topic. 

“Promise me, okay, just promise me that you will contact me or someone from the pack if it gets too much for your to handle.”

Liam nodded. 

“Verbal answer please.”

“Yes, alpha.” 

Derek tsked, “None of that, thank you. It’s still just Derek here with you.” 

Liam nodded slowly. Derek reached across the couch and pulled his beta toward him. He felt Liam relax into him, as he held his baby in his arms reluctant to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I'd love to hear from you :)


End file.
